


楚琮第二章

by gdsukbba



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	楚琮第二章

楚琮终于被灌完酒，人也彻底被折腾的没力气了。他躺在地上，感觉自己浑身灼热难耐，知道是药效发作了。他了解这群衣冠禽兽们有多残忍，每次药效发作，他都不是自己了，像一只下贱的母狗，撅着屁股让他们操。这次还被灌了整整一瓶酒，谁知道自己会被怎么样。趴在地上的女人们看见楚琮清冷的眼睛里逐渐泛出媚色，男模般的身体此刻如蛇扭动着，他哑着嗓子哀求道“让她们出去”  
“那就跪着求我们啊。”  
楚琮挣扎着跪了起来，媚眼如丝，软着声音求道“求你们让她们出去。”林市长用脚踢了踢楚琮的屁股，“以前教给你的规矩忘了吗？怎么求人呢？该怎么叫？”楚琮知道自己快要坚持不住了，这回的药效比以往的来的都要凶猛，如果不让她们现在出去，止不住又有什么丑态会被看去，只得翘起屁股，泄出几声娇喘“求爸爸们让她们出去”  
总统满意的笑了，抓着楚琮已经被扯开得领带，绕到楚琮身后，勒住他的脖子，然后欺身骑了上去。“让她们滚吧，”总统附在楚琮耳边轻轻的说“其实我想留着她们，让她们学学什么才叫做真正的母狗呢。”“来吧，小母狗，我来伺候你更衣。”总统一手拽着领带，一手伸到楚琮胸前，扯开了他的衬衣。一个外国人揉着楚琮的屁股，解开他的皮带，把裤子给脱了下来，露出两条裹着劲瘦肌肉的白皙长腿。没两下，楚琮就被剥光了，像是一颗珍珠失去了保护他的蚌，脆弱得无暇着。浑身上下只剩下一根领带，在他脖颈上勒出一道道痕迹。然而围在他身边的四个男人却连拉链也没解开，虽然他们的帐篷已经撑得老高。“客人先请”总统彬彬有礼的比了个手势，捏开了楚琮的嘴。一个金发碧眼的外国人迫不及待得将硬得不行的肉刃捅进了楚琮嘴里，楚琮嘴不大，废了好大劲才完全覆住外国人的龟头。外国人不懂怜香惜玉，使劲往里捅，让楚琮给他深喉，楚琮生理性的反呕，反而让喉部的肌肉裹着肉棒，像紧致的穴道做着按摩。一道淫靡的唾液从嘴边落下，流在地毯上，渐渐积成了一个小水滩。  
另一个外国人是个东洋人，显然是个会玩的。他捏着楚琮硬得像小石子一样的乳头，使劲往外拽，楚琮疼得把嘴张得更开想叫，却被另一个外国人抓住机会，让肉棒又往里捅了一捅。又拿起一个小环套在了楚琮的分身上。做完这些，他询问道：“没有些道具助兴吗？”林市长微微一笑，说“有的，我们一般习惯先来一发，然后再慢慢用道具玩这小子。到时候那小子恢复些神智，又倔强又淫荡，美味的不行”然后又兴奋的舔舔嘴角“等会有个医生会来，帮忙看着他不让这小子被玩死了，那医生可会玩，每次都搞出好多新花样，让这欠操的小婊子一周下不来床。”  
“是吗？”东洋人又亢奋了一些“那我们到时候比比谁更会玩？”他顺着脊椎摸到了楚琮的后穴，已经湿哒哒的。楚琮的后穴是老练的鲜红偏深色。穴口软肉扩张度极好，温驯的包裹着他的手指，楚琮的小穴一看就是用多了，极富经验的样子。向媚药屈服的身体无需扩张便可以轻而易举含下东洋人的胯下巨物，并一缩一缩吞吐着，还分泌出清亮的液体以便小穴把巨物含的更深。真不敢相信，清清冷冷倔强的楚美人有着这般温暖淫荡的蜜穴。东洋人对这个肉穴很是满意，它不如处子的穴紧致，但这经验丰富的男妓的穴胜在包容性极强，此刻裹着他的肉棒不觉得松，再加上被训练有素的括约肌一舒一张的按摩着，让性爱老手也没忍住差点要泄。他佯怒，狠狠拍了一下这男妓的屁股，骂道“被操多了吧，怎么这么松”。楚琮吓得赶紧夹紧了屁股，这一夹，让楚琮的穴重回处子穴般紧致，东洋人恶意的往前使劲一顶。楚琮被这药弄的整个穴道都是敏感点，哪能受得了这夹紧了的一次抽送，瞬间达到高潮，可是根部又被铁环限制住了，灭顶的快感和分身紧缚的疼痛交织在一起，楚琮整个身体虬结在一起，两处甬道更加窄了，同时取悦了在他身上耕耘的两个人。  
总统饶有兴致的在一旁端着酒杯，观察楚琮被二人调教的样子。觉得这尤物可得趁此机会多玩几天，最好能把他从林市长身边要走，不然下回再逮住这小婊子自愿献身的机会可就难了。一般又赞叹这东洋人好会玩，把楚琮的身体开发的更加淫荡。总统伸出一根手指插进了被东洋人巨物塞得满满当当的肉穴。楚琮这身下的小嘴可比他上面的乖了不知多少倍，乖乖地含住了手指并努力地吞吐着。东洋人觉得有趣，便让总统再塞两根进去。林市长在一旁笑道，“木村先生可不要小瞧了楚琮这张小嘴，厉害的很呢。以前我可是按拳交的标准给调教的。”东洋人更兴奋了，对金发碧眼的外国人说：“威尔，别玩他嘴了，咱们来玩双龙。”


End file.
